riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Slo Burn
Slo Burn was a four-piece stoner rock band formed in 1996 in Palm Desert, California, USA. They are noteworthy for being John Garcia's first live musical project since Kyuss split up in 1995. Slo Burn disbanded in September 1997. History Brief Run (1996-1997) Slo Burn were formed in 1996 in Palm Desert, California, USA by John Garcia (vocals) in the months after the disbandment of the highly influential stoner rock band Kyuss. The rest of the band included Chris Hale (guitar), Damon Garrison (bass) and Brady Houghton (drums). The band's first release was a five track demo, released in 1996. Their second release came in April 1997 in the form of the Amusing The Amazing EP which was put out by Malicious Vinyl.Discogs Slo Burn - Amusing the Amazing, accessed July 5th 2015 Slo Burn shared a similar musical style to Kyuss, not least because of Garcia's vocal performance, but also the production efforts of Chris Goss, who not only worked on Amusing The Amazing but also several of Kyuss' releases. Slo Burn made appearances at festivals during their short run, including Dynamo FestivalYoutube SLO BURN Live at Dynamo Festival 1997, accessed July 5th 2015 and touring with Ozzfest, both in 1997.Ozzfest History, accessed 5th July 2015 The band decided to split up in September 1997. In interviews since the disbandment of Slo Burn, Garcia has stated that the band had intended to record a full length album had they not split up. Post Slo Burn After Slo Burn disbanded, Garcia swiftly went on to form the band Unida, and later would sing with Hermano and Vista Chino. Hale and Garrison went on, years later, to team together in the band Brave Black Sea, which also included Alfredo Hernández who briefly drummed for Kyuss.Brave Black Sea Facebook Info, accessed July 5th 2015 Garcia has also revisited Slo Burn songs in his later work. On his tour, Garcia Plays Kyuss, he would often include the song Pilot the Dune in the encore.Youtube Garcia Plays KYUSS // Pilot The Dune, accessed 5th July 2015 Also, the track 'All these Walls' on his 2014 solo album is a reworked version of 'Cactus Jumper' from the Slo Burn Demo.Ghost Cult Magazine A sense of Freedom - John Garcia, accessed 5th July 2015 Whilst on his solo tour after the release of his solo album, Garcia would also regularly play the song 'July' from Amusing The Amazing.Youtube John Garcia - July (ex-Slo Burn) (@ Vulkan Arena, Oslo 05.11.2014), accessed 5th July 2015 In 2016, it was announced that Slo Burn would reunite as one of the headliners for DesertFest London, performing songs from Amusing The Amazing along with new songs. The band would also tour Europe in 2017, surrounding appearances at Hellfest and Freak Valley Festival. Lastly Slo Burn would perform at the 2017 edition of Psycho Las Vegas. Discography Extended Plays *Amusing the Amazing (1997) Demos *Slo Burn Demo (1996) Members Former Members *'John Garcia' - Vocals (1996 - 1997, 2017) *'Chris Hale' - Guitar (1996 - 1997, 2017) *'Damon Garrison' - Bass (1996 - 1997, 2017) *'Brady Houghton' - Drums (1996 - 1997, 2017) List of Known Tours *'Amusing The Amazing North American Tour' (1997) *'Reunion Performances' (2017) External Links *Archived Official Page References Category:Band Category:Slo Burn Category:Palm Desert Category:California Category:USA Category:1996 Category:John Garcia Category:Stoner Rock Category:Desert Rock